


Better Halves

by phoenixjustice



Series: L/Matsuda/Light series [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Multi, Part V of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>His eyes droop close, and he falls asleep, lulled by the sound of their breathing and Light's watch tick-ticking on the teen's wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Halves

"I love you," he murmurs against Light's back, spooning him with L holding onto him from behind. "Both of you. With everything that I am." They both murmur an agreement and he tightens his hold on Light as L does on him.

Five years had since passed and they had all lived together in harmony and love. Kira had been caught; it turned out that it was all Amane all along. She had confessed to everything after speaking with Light alone.

So now there had been five years of peace and he had never felt happier.

An unconventional love, but one which he would never give up.

His eyes droop close, and he falls asleep, lulled by the sound of their breathing and Light's watch tick-ticking on the teen's wrist.

Tick.

Tick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
